


Alex and the Idea that Should Have Never Been

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Alex the Friendly Ghost [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Alex is bored. Lately, the band has been giving him shorter drum solos, so he doesn't stick around for most of the rehearsals. Not that they notice. Luke and Julie are always so wrapped up with one another and Reggie wrapped up with Luke even if can’t admit it. A sudden thought popped into his head as he aimlessly walked around LA, he wanted to visit Carrie. If he was lucky, he could join in one of Dirty Candy's dance practices.
Series: Alex the Friendly Ghost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924414
Comments: 38
Kudos: 358





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> My first JATP fic.. I hope you don't hate it too much
> 
> I think if Carrie and Alex were friends, she'd be a much better person.

Alex is bored. Lately, the band has been giving him shorter drum solos, so he doesn't stick around for most of the rehearsals. Not that they notice. Luke and Julie are always so wrapped up with one another and Reggie wrapped up with Luke even if can’t admit it. A sudden thought popped into his head as he aimlessly walked around LA, he wanted to visit Carrie. If he was lucky, he could join in one of Dirty Candy's dance practices.

He teleported to Bobby’s house and went straight for the stairs. Carrie’s room was at the end of a very long hallway. Alex popped into Carrie’s room. It was huge and pink and everything inside of it was soft. He didn’t hesitate to dive onto her bed and stretched comfortably. He heard two voices coming closer to the room. Carrie and Kayla entered the room with a bowl of popcorn and another bowl of m&m’s.

The girls sat and turned on the TV. Kayla huffed, “So you’re really not going to tell me why you’re so pissy?”

“There’s nothing to tell, Kayla,” Carrie rolled her eyes.

“There is! I know you,” Kayla plopped herself on the bed, sitting through Alex’s feet. “Just say it,”

“Okay! Okay, I’m still pissed that Nick broke up with me,” Carrie picked up her remote and spoke into, “Open Netflix.”

The TV did what it was told, and Alex was blown away! The future is so cool.

“You don’t need him,” Kayla looked into her friend’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Alex found himself agreeing. “He wasn’t that cute,”

“I know I don’t need him,” Carrie huffed. “It’s the fact that he left me for Julie! Out of everybody!”

Alex sat up moving off the bed, “I should go….”

“The funny thing is that she turned him down,” Carrie laughed humorlessly. “I don’t know whether to laugh or cry,”

“Weren’t you two friends? Why do you hate her so much? Like she lost her mom—“

“So did I!” Carrie shouted. “I lost my mom, too,”

“But not in that way,” Kayla reminded her.

“Oh yeah, how could I ever forget that my mom left me with my dad as a baby,” Carrie shot Kayla a dirty look. “A dad that has been really distant out of nowhere, too,”

“I didn’t mean it like that—”

“I know what you meant. I never met my mom and hers is dead. So, I guess we both have dead moms.”

“STOP MAKING YOURSELF THE VICTIM!” Kayla snapped. “Her mom is dead cut her some lack that’s all I’m saying”

“I think you should go,” Carrie crossed her arms.

Kayla grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room without a word. Alex watched Carrie drop to the floor, small sobs escaping her lips.

Alex wanted to lighten the mood. Carrie has a lot more going on than Flynn and Julie tell them. He knows what it’s like to carry something that weighs down on your chest. The years he kept his sexuality from Reggie and Luke were the worst of his life. But after he did, his friends and music made him complete.

That’s it!

Music.

Alex walked over to her laptop and typed in the song that always put a smile on his face. As the song started up he started to sing. “ _We were as one babe.. For a moment in time and it seemed everlasting that you would always be mine_..”She looked up, her eyes puffy. “Huh?”

Alex continued, “ _Now you wanna be free. So I'm letting you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe. Our love will never die, no.”_

“Never heard this version before. Must be a remix,” Carrie sniffled as she stared at screen. “ _You'll always be a part of me I'm part of you indefinitely. Boy don't you know you can't escape me? Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my babyyy.”  
  
_

“ _And we'll linger ooooooooon,” Alex belted out. “Time can't erase a feeling this strong. No way you're never gonna shake meee. Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby.”_

_“I ain't gonna cry no. And I won't beg you to stay. If you're determined to leave boy. I will not stand in your way. But inevitably you'll be back again.”_

Alex joined in with her, “ _'Cause you know in your heart babe our love will never end, nooooo. You'll always be a part of me I'm part of you indefinitely.”_

 _  
“Boy don't you know you can't escape me. Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. And we'll linger onnnnn.”_ Carrie raised her voice.

 _“Time can't erase a feeling this strong. No way you're never gonna shake me!”_ Alex matched her tone.

 _“Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. I know that you'll be back boy. When your days and your nights get a little bit colder. I know that you'll be right back baby. Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time, time!_ _You'll always be a part of me I'm part of you indefinitely. Boy don't you know you can't escape me. Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. And we'll linger on time can't erase a feeling this strong. No way you're never gonna shake me!”_ Alex wished she could see him so she can know that she isn’t alone.

_  
“Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. You'll always be a part of me. I'm part of you indefinitely. Boy don't you know you can't escape me. Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. And we'll linger on time can't erase a feeling this strong. No way you're never gonna shake me!”_

_“Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. You and I will always be. No way you're never gonna shake me. No way you're never gonna shake me You and I will always beeeee!”_ Alex finished the song on a high note.

Carrie sat her desk chair, “That was…. something,”

“That was gnarly!” Alex supplied. “Let’s do that again! Let’s do that again!”

Alex jumped up and down but tripped a shoe and fell against the nearest wall. Knocking off everything that was on the shelf onto the floor.

Carrie yelped, “Oh my god!”

She walked over to items and picked them up. The last item she picked was, and Alex couldn’t believe his eyes, a Sunset Curve CD. “What’s this??

Alex watched as the girl walked over to her laptop and placing the CD into the side of it. If he wasn’t so worry about being seen, like they were seen by Julie the first time, he’d be so happy to learn more about the computer.

The CD was in, and Carrie pressed play, and Now or Never started playing, it didn’t play for 30 seconds before she pressed pause. “Nope, too 90’s,”

Alex scoffed, “Excuse you, 90’s was in, well, in the 90’s,”

Her attention snapped to direction her eyes wide. “What..."

"You can see me?" Alex asked. "Please tell me you can't see me,"

"WHAT THE FU-"

"You can totally see me,"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?"


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex officially meets Carrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on the first chapter !!!!

"Of course I can see you!" She screamed. "Where were hiding? In my closet?" 

"Uh, I, Uh," Alex stammered.

"Well?" Carrie glared at him, waiting for an explanation. 

"You won't believe me?" Alex tried.

"I'm done," Carrie threw her hands up in defeat. "Leave before I call the cops,"

"I'll leave," Despite saying that, Alex just stood there. 

"Just go!" Carrie rushed over to him and gave him a quick shove. As expected her hands ran directly through him. 

They froze like that for felt like hours; Carrie staring at her hands inside of chest and Alex too afraid to say anything. The moment of silent ended was a blood curdling scream from Carrie. In result of that Alex screamed in response. 

Carrie bolted out her room and Alex, filled with guilt and without much thought, followed her in attempt to console her. "Please don't be scared. I'm harmless."

"You're a ...:" Her voice trailed off.

"A spirit musician,"

"...a ghost," Carrie was clutching her phone to her chest. "I should call.. I should call... I don't know who to call!"

"You don't have to call anyone," Alex tried to reassure her. "I won't hurt you,"

"Then why are you still here?" She shot back.

"I wanna make sure you're okay," 

"You want to possess me!" 

"What? No!" Alex really regretted coming here. "Carrie, listen-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" She demanded. "Don't you dare kill me. Who knows when my dad will be back to discover my body,"

Alex took a step closer which resulted in a vase flying directly through him, "I'm not going to kill you,"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Another vase was thrown.

"Stop that!" Alex pleaded.

"Then don't come any closer," Carrie threatened, grabbing another vase. Alex wondered how many of those she had. 

"Okay, I won't," He took a step back. 

"Why are you haunting me? Did you die here?"

"I died in LA, but not here," Alex answered. "And back in '95,"

"I still don't understand why you're here," 

"I saw your performance at that cafe," Alex answered honestly. "The one where you danced like this,"

Alex imitated what he could remember from that night. But if was being honest, he members the entire choreography, but Carrie didn't need to know what.

"So you haunt a cafe?" 

"No, I was there with Julie," Before he could stop himself the words slipped out of his mouth. 

"OMG! Julie's holograms are ghosts!" Carrie pieced together. 

"I'm my own ghost thank you very much," He scoffed. "Wait, you're not going to tell anyone, right?"

"Do you think I want to be labeled as crazy?" Carrie asked him. 

"No?"

"Exactly," Carrie put down the vase. "Tell me, Casper, how long have you known Julie?"

"It's Alex, and about two months. Why?"

"Don't worry too much about that," Carrie replied, walking right through right back into her room. She looked back at him from the door frame. "Well, c'mon,"

Alex reappeared in her room, and as soon as he did, Carrie gestured from him to join her on her bed. He did. 

"So, you really like my choreo?" She asked eagerly, but immediately pulled back. "I mean, why wouldn't you?"

"It's really fun," He laughed.

"Do you want to be in one of my dances?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Like perform?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "Don't you ever get bored sitting behind your drum set? Especially when everyone is moving around and having fun?"

"I-"

"Maybe that's your thing, I don't know,"

"I would love to, but I don't know how the band will react," Alex shifted awkwardly. 

"If they're your friends, they'll want you to be happy,"

"Um-"

"We don't have to talk about that right now, Casper," She cut him off. 

"You sound like Willie with the nicknames,"

"Oh? Who's Willie?" her eyes lit up with interest. 

"He's just some guy," Alex could feel like face blush. "Another ghost,"

"You like him! Does he like you?"

"Yeah, I mean he said he does," Alex fiddled with his fingers. 

"Casper, I think me and you are going to be best friends," She smiled widely. "Tell me, have you ever painted your nails?"

"No?" 

"You'll love it," Carrie leaned over the side of her bed and grabbed a bunch of little bottles of paint. "Pick a color. Or colors,"

Alex smiled wide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in part 2!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought since Julie is able to see our boys because of their connection to her mom... I thought what if Carrie can see them because of their connection to her dad?
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> (ps the song was AlwaysBe My Baby by Mariah Carey)


End file.
